Bloodline
by Yui-kun23
Summary: It was after his sister death that Kazuya notices that he wasn't like the others, yet, he chose to ignore it. However, that change where he was thirteen where he could no longer ignore the blood that flows in his vein and the fate of becoming the leader of all Pandora. Kazuya/Multi. Rate M later on the future.


It all happened, after his sister passed away, a few months later on, it was in his nights of sleep.

After the loss of his sister, Kazuya would have experienced some nightmares; where he would wake up following a soft cry and a hand stretch out in the air.

However, this night was different, this time rather than seeing, he heard.

He hears voices.

Voices that were soft and gentle and bright, like the voices of angels.

They were warm too.

A warm that he thought he had lost it and though he will never feel it again.

'_Don't worry, you won't be alone anymore for too long_.' One of the voices, a joyful tone would always tell him.

For odd reasons they could feel his emotions, what was he thinking at the moment, however as for him, he couldn't, he could not even reply when they talk to him; he could only listen to their voices.

It was a bit unfair as he wanted to know them, wanted to talk to them, wanted to see them, although it was the first time hearing these voices, yet, they were enough to draw so much attention of him.

'_You will know us_.' A different voice spoke emotionless yet, at the same time, there was genuine fondness to it. '_Our purpose of existence is for you only Kazuya.'_

Another voice added up, a pleasant voice that sounded to become aware of his puzzlement from the previous voice words. '_You are significant to us; your existence is the only reason to why we were born, to why we are still here in this world.'_

That's when he felt his consciousness rising like quicksilver through the lightness.

However, he did not want to leave.

_'Don't worry, we won't leave you.'_

When Kazuya heard this unique voice that, a powerful nostalgic flow through him, that made him wanted to cry.

'_After you are our_ -'

He never got to hear it as Kazuya opened his eyes.

"..."

It was dark.

No, Kazuya noticed that It was still night, as there was no sun up high in the sky through his window, rather it was a beautiful crescent moon.

He stared up at the ceiling, and then over at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

The time was 2:00 a.m

"What that hell?" he muttered as he hoisted himself into a sitting position.

_'You will meet us'_

_'__Our purpose of existence is for you only Kazuya.'_

He wanted to stay there, wanted to keep hearing their voices, but mostly he wanted to know why did they mean by he was their reason to had been born.

He felt puzzled, fear of the unknown but mostly loneliness as he recalled that last voice; heat began to burn his eyes, and he tried with all his might to stop the tears, but he just couldn't, it was just too much overwhelming for him.

"Sis, please help me out."

That night Kazuya was more troubled than he already was.

However, that was the last time he hears the voices and thought about it.

* * *

Living with his grandfather was like living by himself.

He hardly came home, especially when his grandson needed the most to have someone comforting him.

Kazuya would spend most of his days reading books as for how there were shelves full of books that brought curiosity to his eyes. Sometimes he would spend time playing with the retro video game that he found underneath his bed.

But, he shouldn't be surprising at all since his grandfather was a busy man; Aoi Gengo, the Chief scientist of the Chevalier and the father of all Pandora's.

However it did not mean he did not take care of him, Gengo would make sure his grandson had a plate of food provided for him every day, make sure the water and electricity were still running for Kazuya to used.

Plus once every three months someone would come and check Kazuya's healthy.

For all that, it wasn't the same as before; there was no one shouting out his name from the kitchen that food was ready or gets mad because his room has not been tidy up.

However something was changing in him as he grew up, yet, there were no words to describe it.

Still, life move on and the child couldn't argue with it, but just let it happened and ignore it.

* * *

It wasn't into he was thirteen when the voices appear again, but rather when he was asleep, it was when he was still awake, well half-awake.

He had been playing video games, sat down in front of the TV screen with a controller on his hand.

Kazuya doesn't know how long he has been there, but he knew to the point where he needed a break from looking at the screen too much time.

The time was 5:00 a.m

He should have been a bed hours ago, however, this unproductive, simple, yet strangely game had made Kazuya addicting. He found the game as he decided to check out the attic that took him a year to notice that he had one in the first place.

It was inside a box that labelled his deceased father's name.

Kazuya didn't have much memory of his father even mother; they passed away at a young age.

Although learning things about his father, what he liked as a child, that he used to be a bit obsessed with video games, in a sense it was like he could speak with Aoi Ryuuichi, than Kazuya could have something to remember that man for.

"Damned, I almost won." He told himself as he saw the word LOST appeared on the screen. "Man, I tired, next time I should watch out for how long I play."

He was about to turn off the TV, but just then -

It was a girl's voice, soft and gentle that came into his mind.

_'So Kazuya likes to play games.' _

"Who's there?" he said, spinning his head around, only to see no one. He glanced around the room; still, there was no sign of a person inside the house. There was no way someone was inside, the only people who can enter was his grandfather who had the keys and even before the doctors who checked on him, Gengo would call him so he would be aware.

Kazuya massaged his scalp before he sighed. "I just overreacting, this is what happened when you spend too long without sleep,"

'_You should be going to sleep._' Another voice invaded his mind. '_Your health is a top priority'_

"Whoever is there! I am going to call the police!" He exclaimed, pulling his phone from his pocket, and dialled the police as quickly he could.

'_Calm down Kazuya; we are not trying to hurt you, is us, remember three years ago_.'

His fingers stopped.

'_Our time has finally come_.'

'Y_ou mean your time has finally come, father still hasn't let us out_.' the joyful voice retorted back.

Kazuya's mind was dubious for a moment before the sudden memory of three years ago came forth into his present vision: He began to recall the voices of angels, the beautiful crescent moon, the warm feeling once he thought he never felt again and the tears that couldn't be stopped.

"Then why did I forget about it?" He said as gripped his head.

That sudden memory had come like a heavy punch.

"I can explain that to you."

A firm voice pierced through his ears came from the side of the room; a lone figure was standing in the shadows.

His eyes were half-lidded, but he was capable of identifying the silhouette of the man.

Aoi Gengo stood there with a blank face.

"Grandpa..wait are you telling me that you know...about the voices?"

The look Gengo gave him was enough to confirm his fears.

"You should now become aware that you are not like others. That you are different from others."

The air around him began to grow heavy that he found it hard to breathe - his chest constricted beneath his rib.

Kazuya let out a dry laughed, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had filled the atmosphere between them. "This is one of your jokes; you almost got me there."

Gengo just kept looking at him impassively.

"I need to go to bed," Kazuya stood up and turned around.

"You can walk away, but no matter how long you do it or how far you go, you cannot escape from it." Gengo finally spoke.

"..."

"The reason to why you forgot about it, is because you choose the path to ignore it. That's a normal reaction for you to take it, to wanted to continue to live a normal life and of course, I wouldn't interference with your choice, it wouldn't be right to refuse you the joy of your childhood."

"Ch-choice, what nonsense are you talking about it?!" He turned around, glancing sharply at Gengo.

"I am talking about your existence in this world, the reason to why you were born."

Kazuya eyes were wide open.

"Your mind chooses to ignore it, but your blood does not."

The boy froze. "B-Blood..?"

"The blood that flows in your veins is the same blood to the mother of all Pandora. Maria Lancelot."

"No way..." he said, aghast to Gengo's revelation." T-Then grandma..."

"The woman known as Kudou Erika is merely a woman in the paper. Not once have I ever loved that woman, neither did she had given birth to my children." He told him as it was the simple thing to said. "I believe you can easily build up the rest."

".."

"You have a gift from Maria's blood and that's the stigmata body you have inherited, the only being that can lead all Pandora, in doing so, you would become the only being capable to maintain mankind's balance."

".."

"That's why you were able to hear them. To had begun forming a connection with the legendary Pandora means that your true power is slowing waking up - You will become the world's most powerful guardian. Is a duty..no..it is your fate."

At this moment Kazuya harboured hatred well up, horror, despair and loss. So many painful emotions that he never thought he would experience all at once, not after his sister died, but, looked how wrong he was.

His mouth was trembling as he opened to speak, to ask a question that he wanted to ask since Aoi Gengo had begun to talk. "A-Are you -" He paused. " I am.." He choked on his own words. "Are you trying to say that I am not human?"

Aoi Kazuya realizing his mistake for asking such a pointless question as his grandfather gazed once again provide the answer he did not want to seek.

"You should get some sleep; later on we will talk more about it." He said as he passed his grandson form before he placed a hand of comfort on his shoulder and gripped tightly."You know I never wanted to set you at this position, to carry such a tremendous burden. After all, you are my grandson, and I wanted to know a bit more of happiness the world has stored for you."

Although in a few hours short the sun smiled on a new day, it did not smile for Aoi Kazuya.

* * *

_' You sure read a lot, Kazuya. Do you like to read?'_

_'Yeah, reading is one of my hobbies._' He replied at the voice in his head as he flipped a page.

Kazuya was dressed comfortably in sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He had stayed inside his room since that night, missed a few days of school, which he did not care as his intellect was attempting to manage to comprehend the situation he currently was.

The fact that he wasn't human.

The fact that he was destiny to become a leader to all of Pandora.

The fact that Gengo showed up and destroyed any ambitions he could have in the future to become his puppet.

Kazuya clenched his fist involuntary.

'_What other hobbies do you have?_' The female voice known as Windy May asked another question.

The last time he couldn't answer, but now he could. He could communicate with them.

'_Well, playing video games.'_ He answered.

_'Yeah, you seem to love video games. I hope you can help me teaching me how to play, so you won't have to play alone.'_

_'Yeah, sure.'_

He had said that, but in truth, he did not want to meet her, inside he was already pulling back his reins. Holding back so much, that he looked so fragile that just one touch Kazuya could shatter.

The reason to why he still speaking with her because she had a voice that gives a sense of warmness, Windy May was able to soothe him down and evoke a sense of peace that he needed at this moment.

But that wasn't enough.

"..."

Kazuya suddenly sensed a vague presence behind him. It was behind the floating curtains, on the balcony outside the open window.

A woman's silhouette came into view.

"This is normal for us, to sense each other's presence."

The curtains were pushed aside, to reveal a beautiful girl dressed in a one-piece dress and a straw hat.

She had long silver hair that looked as if sparkle in the moonlight.

Soft pink lips.

She had clear, piercing eyes that seemed to stare out at the world.

"Hello there Aoi Kazuya." She awkward waved her hand.

She knew his name.

Not, what shocked him the most that he was able to recognize her voice.

'_Looks like Lucy has finally arrived_.' chimed in Windy May. '_Kazuya she is going to take care of you for a while_.'

"I'd appreciate if you could stop staring at me as if I was so kind of freak." She said as she walked inside his room, approaching at him.

As the woman identified as Lucy, move to reach him.

Only for Kazuya to flinched from her, smacked away the hand that was about to touch him.

"Step away from me!" He hissed, taking a step back. "I am not like you, I ain't like any of you. I am a normal human!"

She stared at him. "The reason humans rely on words to transmit their wills, is because they are trapped in a familiar system. It's impossible to truly understand one another that way."

"I.."

Before he could speak, she cut him off as she took a step closer.

"Can you not feel it Aoi Kazuya?" she asked.

Lucy stepped closer.

"Something that surpasses your own consciousness and existence on the other side."

For some reasons, his whole body was shaking.

Shaking uncontrollably.

"And here you were saying that you called yourself normal,"

The truth was sick, so sick he wanted to run away from it. Still, just like his Gengo said, no matter how far he runs, he could never be free. He could reject it. Not his mental capacity could deny as multiple times he desired. However his blood, his body wouldn't.

"..Ah.."

Tears filled his eyes.

And when their eyes met, Lucy reached out and grabbed his arm before he could do anything and pulling him inside her, held in her chest.

The shaking slowly began to stop.

"If I am..not a human..then..where..the hell do I belong.." he said sulkily.

Again he was cut off.

"Did I not tell you before. You are no longer alone." She pulled him closer, his head buried in her chest and her hand stroked his hair softly as she spoke. "The purpose of our existence is for you. If the world rejects you, we will still be by your side no matter what."

He didn't know what to say.

But what he did was to cling onto her like she was his only salvation as tears flowed.

* * *

**2065**

The sky above him was perfectly clean, no single cloud in sight.

The last time he had come crying.

Although coming back here, made that deep wound re-open.

He did not cry.

Because his sister did not leave this world with him feeling pain and sorrow, she left him so he could live on and become the beacon of hope for mankind.

And he will.

He crouched in front of his sister memorial. "Don't worry sister; I can do this. I'll not let your sacrifice be in vain. Just keep watching over me,"

'_We won't let anything bad happen to him,_' Windy May mentally added up.'_ We will guide him; it is a shame we can't protect you_.'

Just then the wind began to blow up strong.

He glanced up at the sky and saw a military helicopter that was slowing landing.

'_Sister do not worry; father wouldn't let Kazuya go to such a dangerous place_.' Lucy's voice flowed in his mind.

_'That's right, Kazuya's safety is a top priority' _Teslad, one of his aunt replied after Lucy.

"You know I am not a baby you guys, I can take care of myself." He told them, brushing his black hair away from his eyes.

As he tries his best to ignore the conversation that his aunts were having of how he was still their baby.

Into they stop and only one voice spoke. '_Please be careful.'_

Kazuya smiled at it. '_Thank you, Cassandra_.'

With that, he took off towards West Genetics.


End file.
